


The Little Things in Life

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Prompt from the Conservatory!Lance comes home from a trip. And of all the things he's missing? It's a sock. Who's the culprit?
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	The Little Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



> Prompt (from the amazing Rueitae): Plance + Puppy + Sock

"Where's my sock?"Lance wasn't awful at laundry. Or cleaning. He defied that stereotype. It was his wife that was terrible at it, something which he would always remind her. Why am I asking her? Like she'll know.

He had little choice as, while he wasn't bad at it, he'd been busy. So laundry was still on the to do list. After just getting back from a mission there was still a lot to do. His last pair of socks, ones he'd intentionally left there so he would have a pair while he did laundry. He'd also become better at planning and over the years.

Looking around he couldn't find it. And then he spotted their puppy. The puppy that they got not long ago, only a month and a half. He had a sneaking suspicion that would lead him where his missing sock was.

Trotting happily, because of course Pidge picked a puppy that would grow into a horse of a dog, the four-month-old pup led him into their bedroom. His and Pidge's. What he found was not at all what he was expecting, but incredibly adorable. 

On the bed lay Pidge, body strewn halfway across the king size mattress, dead asleep, mouth open, snoring lightly, and also drooling a bit. Quite the sight to behold. What made bid heart swell was that she was wearing his shirt. Of course her burgeoning baby belly made it stretch out a bit, but it was worth it for the cuteness factor. 

Adding onto that was their toddler, snuggled up to mommy's belly. His little curls flopped in front of his face. They hadn't been able to bring themselves to cut his hair yet. It was too precious. Phone out, Lance snapped a picture to remember the moment. 

Still no sign of his sock, Lance sighed. Where could it be? As much as he wanted to find it so he could go in, he didn't want to wake his wife or his son. Also waking Leo would definitely result in waking Pidge.

Surprisingly, the dog jumped up on the bed, causing the Cuban to leap forward to try and get him down. Normally Katie was a heavy sleeper but he couldn't be sure that Charlie wouldn't intentionally, or accidentally, wake either of them.

The dog wagged his tail as his human father missed, placing himself near the 17 month old. 

That was it. He would wake Leo and Pidge in turn and the peaceful scene in front of him would be ruined.

Then he saw it.

The sock. 

"Not your fault after all, huh buddy?"

Charlie wagged his tail, waiting for a reward. 

Of course. Pidge had trained the dog with food. Well, it worked. He grabbed a treat off the side table and used it to lure the puppy off the bed. 

Unfortunately the movement caused the red head to stir, turning towards the familiar sound of her husband's voice.

"Hey " She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey yourself." Since she was awake he walked over, leaning in to kiss her. "Sorry to wake you."

Katie just waved her hand dismissively. "I'm working from home today but still would've had to get up soon." Yawning. She sat up and carefully slid off the bed. "When did you get back?"

"This morning." An apologetic look on his face. "I really didn't mean to wake you. I was just looking for a sock. My other sock." Because it felt like clarification was warranted, given the confused look on her face, he added on. "I only had one spare pair clean because of the trip and I didn't do laundry before…"

"And I'm incapable of laundry?" 

"iI's not like that!" Lance wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or angry until she smirked. Phew.

"No, you're not wrong. I almost did it but between Leo and these two," She placed her hand on her growing midsection, "distracted me."

"And work." Because it was a known fact that Dr. Katie Holt was top in her field and highly dedicated. 

"And work." With Pidge heading to the bathroom, now was the time.

First he went and grabbed one of his t-shirts from his drawers. Gotta replace it with something. He'd learned that trick with Nadia and Sylvio years ago.

Then, carefully, since they'd made it this far with him still asleep, Lance reached for the sock in his son's hand. A strange place for his missing item of clothing to be, but better than chewed up by the puppy...again...Which is exactly why he first suspected Charlie.

Leo did stir a bit but his eyes remained closed. To ease the situation, a pillow was placed where Pidge had been to try and keep him asleep just a little longer. 

When he wasn't around Pidge stayed up later working. Leo probably followed suit. 

Checking his watch, he sat and placed the other sock on as his wife walked back in. 

"He missed you. He wouldn't let go of it and kept saying "Papá."" It had been cute but frustrating. The dog had grabbed socks many times before, why Lance didn't have many pairs anymore, and apparently Leo got the idea from there.

All it took was those words and a glance back at his son And he was fighting back happy tears. All those years waiting? Those years fighting? Not sure how things would end? You definitely say that he was pretty lucky. No, the luckiest man in the universe. As corny as it was, Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge, causing a squawk or a squeak from heras it was unexpected. Being ticklish didn't help either. Cliché or not, he wouldn't trade his life for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! My first posted Plance fic and DEFINITELY not my last.
> 
> I just wanna give a shout and a thank you to everyone in the conservatory for being so sweet and kind and welcoming and patient. I've been going through some really rough stuff and they've been there for me.
> 
> Thank you. 💚💙


End file.
